Update:Dev Blog: Raid Rewards
A developer blog detailing raid rewards has just gone up over on the forums. Make sure to give it a read and let us know what you think! Dev Blog: Raid Rewards Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Weath, West The Old School Team ---- DEV BLOG: RAID REWARDS Raids will soon be making their way into Old School and they are going to be a true PvM challenge. We want to make the rewards worth overcoming the immense challenge. In this blog we will go over the various rewards we will be offering from raids. Be sure to let us know what you think about each reward, and let us know if there are any other rewards you would like to see! KODAI ROBES Kodai robes are a new set of mage robes which provide best-in-slot stats for magic gear. The robes will require level 75 Magic & Defence to equip and are slightly more powerful than Ahrim's robes. They also have the advantage of not being degradable. The robes would be a must-have for high level mages across Old School. They would be sure to make your trips to raids worthwhile if you were lucky enough to receive them as a drop. DRAGON SWORD For years we have seen request after request from Old School players asking us to bring the dragon sword into the game. The time has come, and we'd like to offer it as a reward from raids! The dragon sword requires level 60 Attack to equip. It attacks at the same rate as a scimitar and provides the following bonuses: Special attack The special attack of the dragon sword has one of two effects. If your target is protecting from melee, the special attack ignores this for one attack. If they are not, it hits with 25% increased accuracy and damage. The special attack costs 40% special attack energy. DRAGON THROWING AXES Dragon throwing axes provide +32 Ranged attack and strength. The special attack of the axes freezes the target for 5 seconds and costs 30% special attack energy. DRAGON PLATEBODY For some Old School players the dragon chainbody, however nostalgic it may be, just doesn't cut it. We see regular requests for the dragon platebody and we feel that raids will be a fitting piece of content to bring it into Old School. The dragon platebody would require level 60 Defence and would provide the following stats: FORGOTTEN PRAYERS For some time we have discussed the possibility of additions to the Old School prayer book. Prayers such as Rigour and Augury have come up regularly in those discussions, and now we would like to offer a number of new prayers unlocked with raid rewards. The forgotten prayers are unlocked with a tradeable scroll dropped as a reward from raids. When the scroll is read, you will be given a choice of learning one of six prayers. After one prayer is learnt, the scroll crumbles to dust. The six prayers have the following requirements and effects: ANCIENT INSIGNIA The ancient insignia are items equipped in the ammo slot which aid you in combat. There are five different types of insignia, all of which offer different effects and bonuses: Yumi insignia - Ranged The Yumi insignia can hold ammo and provides a 10% chance of each shot splintering and hitting up to two additional targets. It also provides +5 Ranged attack and +5 Magic defence. Seji insignia - Magic The Seji insignia provides a 10% chance of negating the rune cost when casting a spell (stacks additively with the Staff of the Dead). It also provides +5 Magic attack and +5 in all melee defences. Benkei insignia - Prayer The Benkei insignia increases the effectiveness of stat boosting prayers by 10%. For example, ultimate strength would provide a 16.5% boost to Strength with the insignia equipped, compared to the usual 15%. It would also provide -10 Prayer bonus. Kabe insignia - Defence The Kabe insignia gives +5 in all defences. We are open to suggestions for an effect for this insignia, but are also happy offering it without. Risutoa insignia - Special The Risutoa insignia causes special attack to regenerate twice as fast when out of combat. It also provides +2 in all accuracy and defences. ---- We are interested to hear what you have to say about the above rewards. As always, we are very open to feedback and will be keeping a close eye on the comments you leave us. Let us know what you think! Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Weath, West The Old School Team